In the past, attempts have been made to improve the ability of an artificial fishing lure to attract fish by enhancing its light-reflective properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,595 describes an artificial fishing lure which has a chamber loosely filled with small discs made of metal or plastic. During use, water enters the lure and moves the discs somewhat to simulate the shimmering appearance of the scales of a bait fish as it darts about when the lure is pulled through the water. Because the lure described therein relies on inflow of outside water to impart movement to the discs, it is subject over time to the accumulation of deposits, films, molds and/or algae from lake or sea water on the inside surface of the chamber. This can coat or dull the inside walls of the chamber, the discs, or both, thus reducing or eliminating the light-reflective properties that attract fish. Furthermore, the artificial fishing lure described therein is subject to rupture or freezing if used for ice fishing, thus reducing its usefulness during the winter months. The present invention provides an improved artificial fishing lure which overcomes these deficiencies.